


Lovegame

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Dancing, Gay Bar, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud was drunk, absolutely infatuated, and hard as hell. That was what he got for running into Zack Fair at a gay club.





	Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Clack Week 2017! Today's prompt was either jacket or game. Game was calling to me more, so I was wracking my brain to think of what kind of game Zack and Cloud could be playing. And, me being me, I was of course trying to think of some kind of sex game. Or... a  love game, perhaps. And with that thought, my mind immediately flicked over to Lovegame, as in the Lady Gaga song, aaaand… this fic happened. It counts, okay. >>
> 
> If you know the song, you will immediately realise this is going to be NSFW.
> 
> (I forgot to mention what the age set-up was in this AU, but Cloud is old enough to be legally getting into a hardcore gay nightclub and drinking there, so.)

Cloud was regretting his last… whatever the hell that cocktail was. Strong, that much Cloud knew.

He had been totally ready to cut loose for once. Since he’d got his promotions and shifted into working as part of the engineering corps, Cloud had finally found himself making friends in his new unit. They were cool guys. Some were even openly gay or bisexual, and they knew the  _best_  places to party.

Cloud was normally ambivalent on the party front. It wasn’t something he did regularly, but he was willing to give it a go and have some fun. He’d accepted the invitation for the guys’ night out to one of the top licensed gay nightclubs beneath the Plate. He’d bought a few rounds and had several more bought for him. There was music – loud, thumping, but oddly catchy – and a disorientating mix of strobe lighting and totally dark areas. The energy of the place was heady.

He’d been having a good time, getting drunk and joining in the raucous laughter from his group. He was even up for dancing. Maybe find a cute stranger to dance with just for a while.

Well, those plans were dead in the water now.

Feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol, Cloud sank back into the corner, trying to conceal himself in the shadows as best he could. He knew who that was. Out on the dance floor. And Cloud almost couldn’t believe it but there was no mistaking that wild nest of hair.

Zack Fair. Zack fucking Fair was at a gay club, seemingly partying away for all he was worth, and Cloud was too drunk to even begin to deal with that.

One of the guys from his unit must have noticed Cloud’s abrupt reversal of mood. He clapped his hand over Cloud’s shoulder and leaned in; it was probably meant to be a conspiratorial whisper, but he ended up yelling in order to be heard over the music anyway.

“Hey! Isn’t that your SOLDIER boy, Strife? Why didn’t you tell us he was into dudes!”

“I didn’t fucking know!” Cloud yelled back, his face feeling hot.

Anything else his squadmate may have said was lost over a round of cheers and hoots as a new, apparently deeply favoured song came on. He left Cloud with an encouraging wink, and Cloud slumped against the wall.

Should he go say hi? Cloud knew Zack would be pleased to see him. He always was. He gave Cloud that devastatingly handsome smile every time they met, like his day had brightened from having run into Cloud. Zack would never judge him for being at a club like this, that just wasn’t who Zack was. Not to mention Zack was here too, so it’d be kind of hypocritical.

Cloud knew the real reason why he was hesitating. It was because he wanted Zack. Gaia help him, he wanted Zack bad. He’d been crushing on Zack nearly as long as he’d known him. If he went out to Zack like this – the charged atmosphere, the alcohol fuelling his tongue – Cloud would probably just end up doing something stupid.

He ordered another drink, even though he knew it wasn’t a good idea, just for something to do with his hands. He stared at Zack through the thronging crowds as he drank. Oh, gods. Zack could dance. The way he moved his hips…

Cloud swallowed, licking the sticky residue of the alcoholic mix from his lips. His heart was pounding, face flushing. He always ended up so flustered around Zack. But this time it was even worse, because he was staring at those sinfully tight trousers, the curve of Zack’s ass, the flash of bare midriff as Zack raised his arms in the air and his shirt lifted. Gods. Cloud was hard, just from watching Zack.

He slammed his eyes shut, the only way he could manage to drag his gaze away. Zack was his  _friend_ , damn it. His friend who was… apparently not as straight as Cloud had assumed.

To think he’d spent so much time being awkward around Zack. Trying to push away instead of wholeheartedly accepting the man’s friendship, in case Zack discovered Cloud’s crush and it made things awkward. Cloud scowled to himself. He’d wasted so much time…

Of course, just because Zack was probably into guys didn’t mean he’d be into  _Cloud_. But his brain had latched onto an idea, and alcohol fuelled his courage. One ten second burst of confidence was enough to get him moving.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Cloud found himself pushing his way through the crowds and onto the dancefloor. He was jostled around, trying to duck and weave through the sea of dancers, but he had was on a mission. He didn’t even know what he was gonna do when he got to Zack, but he just… needed to be near him.

Zack must have noticed the odd way the crowd was parting, because he glanced over in Cloud’s direction as he approached. His eyes latched onto Cloud’s hair and recognition immediately dawned on his features, accompanied by wide-eyed surprise at seeing Cloud in such a place. But then his face split into a smile that was pure joy.

“Cloud!” Zack called out. He grabbed Cloud’s wrist and pulled him the last few inches towards him, beaming.

“Hi,” Cloud said stupidly. Zack probably hadn’t heard him over the music. His initial alcohol-fuelled courage was fading fast, but Zack looked so damn  _happy_  to see him that Cloud couldn’t help but feel his heart swell.

Zack tried saying something else, but Cloud could only catch snippets of his words. It was even louder here out on the dancefloor.

Cloud shook his head helplessly, smiling wryly and making a gesture towards the speakers. Zack nodded his understanding.

“Dance with me!” Zack tried one more time, nearly shouting.

That Cloud understood, and could definitely do.

When Zack said to dance ‘with him’, Cloud assumed he meant ‘next to’. But instead, Zack’s hands settled on Cloud’s hips. He shot Cloud a grin as he resumed his dancing, now with barely an inch of space between them.

Cloud followed his lead. He wasn’t a great dancer, but the beat was easy to catch when it thrummed through the entire building, and he had Zack to copy.

And Zack… Zack was even more breath-taking up close. He’d always been gorgeous, Cloud had been struck by that since the first time he saw Zack. But there was something more than that. Zack radiated energy and warmth and vibrancy. He pulled Cloud out of a world of Shinra’s grey walls and reminded him what colour was.

Of course, it also helped that the way Zack moved his hips was utterly hypnotising. Or those little moments he tossed his head back, or when he caught Cloud staring and shot him a heated grin.

Cloud was drunk, absolutely infatuated, and hard as hell.

He was flushed and panting, feeling utterly heady. Sweat trickled down his back; it was so warm here out on the packed dancefloor. Cloud felt like his whole body was overheating. And when Zack touched him, brushed against him as they moved… it felt like electricity, leaving Cloud’s skin blistering with want beneath the trail of Zack’s fingertips. Gods, but he was so hard.

Zack gripped Cloud’s hips and pulled their bodies flush together, and Cloud  _moaned_. He was hard… but so was Zack. He could feel the press of Zack’s erection against him, and a full-bodied tremble ran through Cloud.

Cloud’s arms wrapped around Zack’s neck, his fingers digging into Zack’s hair and Zack ground against him in time to music. Every time he dared to glance up he found Zack looking back at him, eyes smouldering darkly.

Zack’s hands explored more; sliding beneath Cloud’s shirt, reaching down to touch his ass. That was enough to open the floodgates, and suddenly both of them where all over each other.

Cloud didn’t think he’d ever know who initiated the kiss, but it hardly mattered. All he cared about was Zack; Zack’s lips against his, the heat of the kiss utterly searing, and those hands roaming and gripping and groping all over him. He was getting just as handsy with Zack in return.

There was the briefest moment of quiet as the song changed over, and in that time Cloud was sure he heard Zack whisper his name in a sultry bedroom voice that left Cloud’s knees feeling weak.

Zack turned Cloud around; Cloud’s back pressed against Zack’s chest, and the hot, hard bulge of Zack’s erection ended up grinding against Cloud’s ass. The beat picked up, and then Zack was moving his hips again. Right there, right against Cloud’s ass in long, sinful rolls that felt all too much like he was fucking Cloud through their clothes.

A shuddering moan burst from Cloud’s lips. He pushed his ass back to meet Zack, his head falling against Zack’s shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and Zack captured his lips again.

They were making out in full view in the middle of the dancefloor, but Cloud was too drunk off both alcohol and pleasure to care. They probably weren’t the only ones getting hot and heavy. It didn’t matter. It felt too good to stop anyway.

One of Zack’s hand made its way beneath Cloud’s shirt, finding Cloud’s nipples and teasing each in turn. His other hand—oh, gods. His fingers dipped below the waistband of Cloud’s trousers.

“Naughty boy,” Zack murmured. “Going commando?”

“Zack,” Cloud gasped in return, his voice sounding rough and choked already.

Cloud bucked his hips up into Zack’s touch as Zack palmed over the bulge of his erection. He undid the button of Cloud’s fly, pulling the zipper down just enough for him to get his hand in there.

The contact of Zack’s strong, calloused fingers against his aching cock felt like heaven.

“Nnn—oh,  _fuck_. A-aahh, Zack, I…”

Zack stroked him as best he could within the confines of Cloud’s trousers. Cloud was panting, heat rapidly pooling in his cock. Zack was touching him. And Gaia, it was so good.

He reached his arms up, wrapping them around Zack and pulling him roughly in for another kiss.

Cloud wasn’t sure if it could be still be called dancing anymore. Zack was grinding against him, just about in time to the rhythm, but Cloud was utterly helpless. He was caught between so many pleasures. Zack’s fingers stroking his cock while his tongue stroked the inside of his mouth, that teasing hardness against his ass that made him desperately crave having it  _inside_  him.

“Zack,” Cloud moaned. “I’m seriously gonna cum if you keep this up…”

He didn’t know if Zack could hear him, so Cloud nipped at his throat to get his attention. It must have been clear in the flushed, glazed look on his face and the way his muscles were starting to tremble, because Zack gradually withdrew from Cloud’s pants. Cloud was almost disappointed, until Zack spoke up over the music.

“Let’s find somewhere more private, yeah?”

Cloud nodded emphatically.

Getting back out through the crowd was a hurried and clumsy affair, neither of them wanting to be separated for too long. As soon as they out of the way – someone with both less people and less music volume – Zack hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Cloud’s trousers and pulled him back against him. Cloud immediately leaned up and engaged Zack in another heated kiss.

Cloud’s lips were reddened and kiss-swollen by the time he finally drew away. The only reason he even stopped was because he wanted more than just making out.

“I want to blow you,” Cloud said seriously, looking Zack dead in the eye.

Zack’s breath actually caught for a moment. He was hardly about to dissuade Cloud from  _that_.

“Think we can score a stall in the bathroom?”

Cloud wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t seem hygienic.”

“What, you want my dick in your mouth where everyone can see?” Zack grinned, purring. “Didn’t peg you for an exhibitionist, Cloud.”

It wasn’t like they would be the only ones there putting on a show. In a club where they kept a bowl full of condoms and wet-wipes around for the patrons to use, it was kind of expected that things would happen. But Zack had a point. Cloud was naturally a more private person; the alcohol had dulled his inhibitions enough for their display on the dancefloor, but actual dicks out might be a bit much.

“Dark corner,” Cloud compromised.

Zack nodded his agreement. It was a quieter night – not that it felt it – so the second floor of the club wasn’t in use. That left the stairwell darkened and abandoned, and just to the side of it was a decent little area they could hide away in.

As soon as they got there, Zack had Cloud pressed up against the wall, and Cloud gasped. Being pinned by a SOLDIER was… gods. He knew Zack was powerful, of course. They’d done plenty of hand to hand together before. But in this context, with that lust glazing Zack’s eyes and his erection grinding against Cloud’s, it was more of a turn on than he’d even dreamed. And he had dreamed about it a  _lot_.

He would take the time to enjoy it later. For now, Cloud had a different goal he was single-mindedly focused on.

A few more kisses, heated and messy. Then Cloud pushed at Zack’s chest, and Zack obligingly gave Cloud the space to sink down between Zack’s legs. Zack leaned over, bracing his forearms against the wall.

Cloud’s fingers were trembling with excitement as he undid Zack’s trousers, pulling them down enough to get at Zack. He drew Zack’s cock out, groaning at the sight. That thick, throbbing length felt so good in his hand. Looked so good. Gods, yes. This was what he wanted.

His mind briefly flicked to the condom in his back pocket. Everyone in his unit had jokingly grabbed a couple of the ones on offer – even if they hadn’t been intending to use them tonight, hey, free condoms. He should really have used it on Zack while blowing him, but… Zack was a SOLDIER. It was common knowledge that one of the perks of SOLDIER was that all that mako made them entirely inhospitable to viruses or other nasties. Including STDs. And he knew Zack; Zack was  _not_  the kind of guy to just let Cloud go ahead if there was anything that would be an issue. Cloud trusted him completely.

Resolved, Cloud gave a few firm strokes to Zack’s cock, getting a feel for the size of it. Big, solid, but not overwhelmingly so. Thick more than long. Cloud liked that. It’d feel good in his ass when it stretched him out later on. Because he had every intention of ending the night riding that dick.

Cloud groaned at his own thoughts. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He steadied himself and leaned in, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Zack’s cock. He could taste precum beaded there already; Zack had been just as into their ‘dancing’ as Cloud had been.

Cloud’s cock bucked in the confines of his trousers as he heard Zack moan above him.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Zack’s cock while he took just the head of it into his mouth, curling his tongue around the sensitive tip. He had every intention of making sure this was the best damn blowjob he could possibly give Zack.

It was a little messier than Cloud had intended – his co-ordination was off, given the amount of alcohol that was still lingering in his system, but he made up for that with sheer enthusiasm. He kissed and licked up the entire underside of Zack’s length before taking it back into his mouth. He fondled Zack’s balls in the palm of his hand at the same time he was sucking him off. He relaxed his throat as best as he could, letting Zack’s cock slide all the way into his mouth until Cloud’s nose was buried in the coarse, dark curls of Zack’s pubic hair. His eyes watered with the effort, but it was absolutely worth it for the delicious, choked moans Zack made.

Zack’s fingers tangled into Cloud’s hair, tightening and tugging at it involuntarily in the moments he forgot himself in his pleasure. Cloud didn’t mind. The little bit of roughness just thrilled him even more, sending electric frissons of heat to his neglected cock.

He couldn’t stand it. Cloud clumsily undid the zipper of his trousers, drawing himself out and tightening a fist around his erection. His lips were stretched tight around Zack’s thick cock, the scent of sex permeating his senses. He rocked his hips up, thrusting into his own fist at the same time he was blowing Zack, making muffled noises of pleasure now with every stroke of his own dick.

“Cloud,” Zack gasped. Cloud had to pull back again to look up, but it was absolutely worth it. That flushed, euphoric expression on Zack’s face… fuck, it was hot. And the way Zack looked down at Cloud, eyes full of heat and desire, practically glowing with mako. So thoroughly enjoying the lewd sight Cloud made on his knees and with a dick in his mouth.

“I’m close,” Zack said in warning.

Cloud only continued to bob his mouth on Zack’s cock. He could tell from the way Zack panted, from the trembling in his thighs. He sped up the strokes to his own cock, so near the edge as well. Neither of them were going to last much longer.

Zack came first. Cloud moaned as Zack’s cock twitched, filling Cloud’s mouth with the SOLDIER’s hot cum. He swallowed some it, but… there was a lot. It spilled out over his lips and dribbled down his chin as well, and it made Cloud’s stomach clench with just how deliciously dirty it made him feel.

It didn’t take much after  _that_. Just a few more rough strokes and he was spilling out over his own hand as well, dizzy and gasping from the pleasure.

“Z-zack,” Cloud groaned. Gods, it felt so good to call out that name as he came.

“Yeah,” Zack agreed, voice rough. “You’re so good, Cloud. That was great.”

He helped Cloud to his feet – just as well, cause Cloud’s knees still felt shaky – and they leaned against the wall again, Cloud with his back to it and Zack hovering over him. Zack slowly rolled his hips, rubbing their softening cocks together and making Cloud shiver with the sensitive aftershocks of it.

Shooting Cloud an utterly sultry look, Zack claimed Cloud’s mouth again. He ran his tongue over Cloud’s bottom lip, licking his own cum away. Fuck. If Cloud hadn’t just orgasmed already… Even though he was too spent to start getting hard again just yet, Zack was definitely spiking Cloud’s pulse rate all over again. How was he meant to calm down when Zack did things like that?

They kissed again, both tasting a little like Zack’s cum but neither of them minding at all. Softer kisses now; a breather, just for a while.

“Zack…” Cloud began shakily. Was it too forward to beg Zack to take him home and fuck him into the mattress?

“Mm?”

“I… wanna go. Home. With you.”

Zack’s teeth tugged lightly on Cloud’s lower lip, teasing. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Cloud reiterated intelligently.

Zack’s hands trailed down to cup Cloud’s ass. “You want it here? Or… you wanna fuck me?”

Cloud blinked at that. He hadn’t really expected the SOLDIER to give him an option. Not that he doubted his wants for a second; after having that thing in his mouth, he was even more eager to feel what it would be like inside him. But then again…

Cloud lowered his eyes, matching Zack’s heated, sultry bedroom look. “Why not both?”

Zack laughed, then gasped when Cloud dragged him into a fierce kiss again. He was still grinning when they finally broke apart.

“You think you can keep up with a SOLDIER’s stamina, Strife?”

“We’ve got all night to find out,” Cloud shot back. He had no idea where his confidence was coming from – the alcohol, possibly, but he was also on cloud nine just from the knowledge that Zack was very clearly into him, and definitely up for some more nookie.

Zack’s eyes darkened a little more, a combination of lust and appreciation. Apparently, that had been the right thing to say.

“Let’s go,” Zack said, sounding oddly breathy and strained again. He began fixing his trousers into place and helping Cloud readjust his own clothing, the two of them hurriedly working together. They picked up one of the wipes as they made their way out, giving Cloud the change to subtly wipe his hand down.

Cloud absently wondered if he should let the guys from his unit know he was leaving. He didn’t need to, in the end. He saw a couple of his squadmates at the bar as he and Zack hurried past and gave a small, awkward wave. They were too far off to say anything, but Cloud heard wolf-whistles following him out. Yeah, they knew.

He buried himself against Zack’s side, one of his hands in Zack’s pocket and Zack’s arm around Cloud’s waist as he hailed a taxi. 

It would be an effort to get back to Zack’s room at Shinra without them ending up in a state again, especially if Zack was going to keep glancing at Cloud with that look of pure, heated want. But all in all, Cloud could only conclude the night had been more successful than he had ever dreamed possible. And it wasn’t even over yet. 

Cloud hid his smile in the crook of Zack’s neck, then leaned up and kissed him tenderly.


End file.
